onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fukurou
| jva=Kumiko Watanabe| eva= | extra1=| extra2= | devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Fukurou is a member of CP9. Appearance Fukurou is a round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth, which he must unzip if he needs to speak. He dresses in black formal wears with green well groomed hair and strands of hair on his chin. In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Fukurou had gotten a black belt in an unnamed martial art at an early age. He has also had the zipper across his mouth ever since he was young. Personality Despite having the ability to "zip it", his biggest personality quirk is having a big mouth (both figuratively and literally); he also has the strange habit of saying "chapapa" after almost every sentence. He often blurts things out inconsiderately; in the mission they had before the Straw Hat Pirates invaded Enies Lobby, he announced his team's presence to the town and their intentions forcing them to kill an additional 23 people instead of only the three they were slated for assassination. Also, moments before Fukurou announced that, he told Spandam and Kumadori that Jyabura had a girlfriend named Gatherine, who worked in Enies Lobby's cafeteria as a waitress. However, he unfortunately was dumped by her only days before Straw Hat crew's assault on Enies Lobby began. Strangely, he calls himself "Fukurou the Silent", and not as strangely adds: "Lover of Rumors". The "Silent" may refer to his theme of an owl, a predatory bird who attacks silently at night. Abilities and Powers Te-Awase Fukurou's special te-awase ability allows him to measure the Douriki of his fellow teammates. Being honest, he is the one who ranks CP9 by power.One Piece manga - Chapter 379, Fukurou's special ability is seen. Rokushiki Fukurou claims he is a master of the Soru technique, and is the first CP9 member to have used any variations of the move. With his Soru, he can move so fast that he is unable to be seen. He says that in this way he is like an owl, unseen and unheard by its prey until it is too late. Fukurou's fighting style revolves mostly around a refined Shigan (the Jugon technique), and his strange body frame seems to require him to perform some of the Rokushiki slightly different than the other CP9 members do. With a Douriki of 800, Fukurou is quite powerful enough to damage the cyborg Franky. History In the Enies Lobby battle, Franky ran into Fukurou and fought him. Fukurou gained the advantage with Franky's cola running low, Fukurou (unimpressed with Franky's abilities with low cola) repeatedly pounded him with his Jugon technqiue until Chopper managed to refuel Franky evening the odds. In the tumultuous fight between the two which caused both of them to be launched out of the building, above the bottomless waterfall beneath the island and in the air. Franky defeated Fukurou with his powerful Coup De Vent, launching him into the ground and knocking him out. CP9's Personal Report Blueno used his Devil fruit's ability, Air Door, at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukurou are also shown at the back of Blueno. He, along with the rest of the unit, walked along the Sea Train tracks. Having arrived at St. Poplar, he had taken over possession of Lucci from Kumadori and is the one collecting money for Kaku's "Giraffe slide." He is later seen at a café with Blueno, laughing with Kaku at Jyabura while they waited for Kalifa and Kumadori to return with the shopping. Lucci was later discharged from the hospital, to CP9's delight and they went to a bowling match to celebrate. Unfortunately, CP9 had to stop their match due to the Candy Pirates ransacking St. Poplar and they took it upon themselves to deal with the unwanted visitors. Fukurou is seen using one of his signature Jugon punches to deal with the pirates. Unfortunately, since Lucci killed the pirate captain, the crowd became disgusted with what they saw, and at that moment CP9 realized they cannot stay in St. Poplar anymore. However, a girl gave Kalifa a flower to say "thank you." Fukurou, Kumadori and Jyabura were frightened. They shipped off to their homeland, where they watch a new generation of CP9 being trained. Captain Very Good arrives to capture them, but they refuse to let him disturb their old home. As CP9 battled, and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him soon. With that, CP9 began their aim to eliminate their former director by leaving their homeland and setting sail. Translation and Dub issues Fukurou (梟) is the Japanese word for owl, and this is likely where his name comes from. Another possible influence on his name is the word fukuro (袋, bag or sack), as with the zipper on his mouth and his round body he somewhat resembles a bag. Trivia *In the anime, Fukurou was given a female seiyuu, giving him a voice like a young child. Although this voice doesn't seem to match his appearance, it does somewhat fit his personality, as he often comes across as very playful and innocent. *He has an owl theme, due to his name meaning "owl" and how he compares his fighting style to it. *Fukurou ranked at 78th in the 4th Weekly Shonen Jump popularity contest. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Saga Villains Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users